Klark Kentucky (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Regular= |-|Hero Outfit= ' First pic belongs to https://www.zerochan.net/Ja15. Second one belongs to SeigXPaladin on DA. ' Summary There was once a young man in America who was busy stargazing in a dim sky. But through the process of a difficult search for stars in the cloudy skies, a meteor like object slammed into the vicinity. Though he nearly died, he identified a spaceship and found something that would change his life forever. Or rather someone. That was how the parents of this young man met. An alien from another world falling in love with a young astronomer who helped each other out. But are you expecting a great hero whose charisma makes everyone smile and cheer? Are you expecting a sort of alien who fought for his people and wishes to start his own league? Or perhaps someone who turns out to be of legendary origin and will thus become a powerful god-like creature power-up after power-up after power-up in a franchise that's questionable on whether it's great or not? Well, Klark isn't any of those. Klark believes himself to be as normal as any other person in the world. He believes that he could become a hero, but even if he has the powers to become one, there are limitations. To become a true hero, he now goes to Stanford Academy of America. Inevitably, he will encounter Yang Xiao Lang as the strongest young contender for SSS-Class Hero in each continent. Appearance and Personality If Yang Xiao Long was easy going with little to worry about, Klark is the exact opposite. He's nice of course, but one would describe him more so as the dorky nerd archetype. Quiet, usually keeping to him and a real nervous mess around girls, especially of the cute variety. He's also humble, a surprising quality given the powerful and dangerous nature of his powers, but he learned to be so at a young age, thanks to the guidings of his parents. Yet underneath the meek, dorky exterior...lies a heart that yearns for justice. When a situation with people in peril occurs, it's as if a switch is flipped within his brain. In battle, Klarc becomes more solemn, courageous, and gives everyone who sees him or is saved by him that he is akin a to big brother, protecting his kin. A kindness that can easily be seen even from his meeker side. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawfully Good '''Name: Klark Kentucky, Klark, K Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: '''20+ '''Classification: Date of Birth: '''July 4th, 2000 '''Birthplace: '''Kentucky '''Weight: Height: Likes: '''Animals, helping people out, cooking, astrology, physics '''Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A to 8-A with no powers, 7-B to Low 6-B when serious | At least 6-A, up to 5-C | At least 5-A, likely far higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (When struck by a wooden sword, the sword broke. Despite seeming timid, his counterattack sent a bully through walls), Super Speed (mostly due to manipulating his own personal gravity to be lighter, while increasing someone or something's own gravity. The difference makes them believe he is super fast.), Enhanced Senses (Could identify Kazuma despite his use of Lurk), Aura (Like anyone else, he could use aura), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity itself with his power), Flight (Using gravity), Barrier Creation (Can form shields around him) *'Second Key' ** *'Third Key' Attack Potency: Small building level to Multi-City block level (Won handily against Kicking Knight. Kicking Knight's attacks has left giant craters in a football field. Saitou deduced with a Power level device that he should be around this level), City level to Small Country level with powers (Won against Demon Class monsters with minor struggles. Unknowingly took down a High level Dragon Class with ease. Yuuka was harmed by him before) | At least Continent level (Exerting his power, he could help move a Continent Plate), up to Moon level (Yuuka deduced that when in this form, he would be a good fight. Quarter expressed worry over him during his entire planning. Klark assisted in preventing a moon from being flung at Remnant) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Gave Yang a good fight although it was unclear how all-out they were going) Speed: Very high (Was able to react to Adam's attack during their encounter in the Hero Hunter arc) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Small building level to Multi-city block level, City level to Small Country level with powers | Atl east Continent level, up to Moon level | At least Planet level, likely far higher Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Though not exactly naive, he does have his slip-ups and can misunderstand a situation or a power of enemy. He is incredibly frightened by zombies or any type of undead that resembles them. Even pretending to be a zombie is enough to scare him. Feats: Key: Note: Notable Traits and Abilities Newton Smash: ''An attack that involves manipulating not only gravity, but also impact manipulation. Though it appears to be a simple punch, it's much more complex than that. Enhancing the gravitational force of the aura surrounding the fist, Klarc strikes the opponent with the aura, causing them to fly backward due to the repulsion within the difference of gravity. The lower of the attack varies on how much gravity is stacked on, comoared to the target gravity. ''G-Blaster: ''With precise gravity control, Klark is able to gather aura and or Dust from the area via the property of how a black hole can absorb light. Klarc then condenses the swirling energies into a ball of energy, which is then thrown as a protectile and detonated against a solid target. The effects and power of this attack varies on the amount of energy Klarc collects. Excerpts Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:GDF verse characters Category:Barrier Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Red's characters